Teanna
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: When Yugi, Rebecca and their grandparents go on a fishing trip, they never expected to catch a beautiful young woman named Teanna in their net. And what's worse, the Dudes In Green are after Teanna. Can Yugi protect her AND win her heart at the same time?
1. Findings

Teanna

A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fairy Tale

By: DMEX

_Nothing is mine. The only thing that's mine are some monsters_

Ch. 1

Findings

How to begin? I better go back a few hours ago. My name is Teanna. I'm sure you know about my sisters (mainly my youngest sister, Mairena.) But that's a different story. Anyway, it sounds like a "what-are-the-odds" kind of story but this is how it happened.

A boy and (I think he referred to him as his grandfather) with his friend (if I'm not mistaken Arthur and his granddaughter Rebecca) were out on a boat trip. I think those 2 kids were very young. One of them (the boy) claimed he was in "High School", though I never heard of a school of humans before. Don't ask me how they came up with it.

But anyway, it was a lovely summer day. (Well maybe for them…) I was being chased by the bully of the ocean, Razor-Claw Fang Shark. That thing started chasing me trying to eat me, all because I inadvertently crossed his path. I only wanted to play with my friend Amazon of the Seas.

"HELP ME!"

"Yugi, are you playing that Mario game again?" asked Rebecca. "I've been fishing with you." replied Yugi.

I had to make a desperate move, though I would probably pay for it later; I wrapped myself in a fishing net that happened to be in the water. Razor-Claw Fang Shark snorted at me and left, but not before giving me a piece of his mind.

(Razor-Claw Fang Shark growls viciously pointing at Teanna angrily, snorts at her and swims away)

For some reason, I was right. I couldn't breathe, and before I knew it, I passed out. "The net is heavy, Arthur." exclaimed the old man in the bandanna. "Pull it up, Solomon! We've hit it big!" smiled Arthur.

They pulled the net up and to their surprise, their I was. But I somehow was in a human form. I don't know how, but I'm glad they pulled me up. I could have died.

"Solomon, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Unless we're both seeing things?"

"We better get her out of their, she could suffocate in the net."

"Yugi, get me the knife to cut her out of the net."

To be Continued…


	2. Dudes In Green

Teanna

A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fairy Tale

By: DMEX

__

Nothing is mine. The only thing that's mine are some monsters

Ch. 2

Dudes In Green

Darkness… Pitch black darkness… It was the only thing I could remember before I was able to get away from Razor-Claw Fang Shark. It was strange. This Yugi was sitting at my bedside. But I could tell something was wrong in his light violet colored eyes. They seem so gentle, but saddened.

Yet, to me; I could tell he's been through a lot in his life. (Though I'm not sure what could possibly transpired over the years.) I'm not sure was wrong, but my heart was telling me something…

"Good to see you awake!"

"Where am I?"

"My house."

_So this is what a human house looks like…?_ I thought. "What's your name?" asked Yugi. "Teanna." I said. "Yugi. Yugi Muto." replied the youth.

"What happened to you, Teanna?"

The thought of what happened to me was terrorizing enough, but telling it was even scarier. I trembled and hid (as humans put it) under the covers. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"What happened to me was terrorizing!"

"When you feel like telling me, I'll wait."

Meanwhile, in the depths bellow (or as humans put it: the floor below us) two guys in green suits barged in.

"Solomon Muto!"

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Special Agent I and this is Agent C from Government Agency Dudes In Green!"

(both show proof of ID)

****

SPECIAL AGENT I. DUDES IN GREEN PARANORMAL HUNTER

AGENT C. DUDES IN GREEN PARANORMAL HUNTER

"Is there something I should know about?"

"You damn right there is something to know, we received word that you and a friend with both grandkids found a young woman in your fishing net!"

"Who is she!"

"She's sleeping upstairs, so you'll have to come back another time. Now is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Sir, if you refuse to cooperate, we will raise your taxes!"

"You can't do that!"

"We can and will! OR we can arrest you for hiding a fugitive!"

"Grandpa, what's going on?"

The D.I.D. bolted as soon as Yugi came downstairs. Mr. Muto told me all about the D.I.D. and what they could do to me and everyone around us. It scared me more than Razor-Claw Fang Shark. I just hope nothing bad happens…

To be continued…!


End file.
